


so lovely

by insoobnia



Series: MAGIC: OT5 magical realism love story [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon compliant but not exactly, Developing Friendships, Feelings Realization, M/M, Magical Realism, Self-Esteem Issues, They are really whipped for each other in this one, This is actually intended to be romantic........ heh, a little bit of relationship study??? is that a thing?, but thats probably the most canon thing about this fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insoobnia/pseuds/insoobnia
Summary: In the end, it doesn't matter if Soobin loves him or not, when someone brings out the best in you, you need to make them see just how much they are influencing you, how much they mean to you; and Taehyun is going to make sure Soobin knows just how lovely he really is.Or, the re-emerging feelings of Kang Taehyun for his trusty leader might bring him a lot more than what he bargained for, but that's ok. They can make it up as they go.AN: I'm still figuring this one out and I might edit this series a lot, bare with me ;-(
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: MAGIC: OT5 magical realism love story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	so lovely

At first, they weren’t close friends, not at all. At best acquaintances, Soobin would say. And even more rarely partners thanks to the vast number of trainees, which made it difficult to get close with the other guys, to the point where even the friendlier of the bunch didn’t get the chance to meet everyone. Not that Soobin was particularly interested in being friends with all the trainees that made it through the company, but he’s always had a better chance at making friends and communicating freely when he’s doing it one on one. Still, he thinks it could have been different if they’d started living together earlier on or maybe if Kai had introduced them personally.

As it tends to happen, his mind drifts and he ends up losing his train of thought on what-ifs and maybes. And maybe that’s the main reason why they didn’t immediately click, his brain too scattered to be compatible with someone as focused as the younger. Taehyun would probably disagree with him on this, and isn’t that _exactly_ proving his point right though?

They have so little in common is almost funny, but somehow, somewhere along the way, what should’ve been a barrier became exactly what brought them closer together. He thinks a lot about the kind of person that Taehyun is, and weirdly enough, the younger seems to think about him just as much. He’s hard to figure out, but also quite simple once you get over the most obvious but wrong assumptions he made about him in the first place.

Taehyun is, he’s quite amazing. And at his core, he’s a genuine human being, and that was something he stupidly doubted when he first met him. He’s already opened up about how he couldn’t quite believe him when he used to call him a great leader and how he was proud of him. Not even when his aura has never shown a sign of deception or telltale of lying. Soobin knows people can say something and only mean it 1% and make it pass as a truth, so he assumed that was the case.

There’s also the fact that his confidence has never reached a really high point as of yet, not even on his best days, so maybe that’s why he couldn’t see it even when Taehyun was being so straightforward as he was, calling him “the trustworthy leader of the team”, a “reliable hyung”, a “good performer with a great voice”. He honestly thought it was just pity, empty words to lift his spirits now that they were bound to be together as a team that had already debuted and would cost a lot to get out of, both physically and emotionally wise. Taehyun would make the most out of Soobin as long as his dream was on the line. Or so he thought. 

It never occurred to him that someone like Taehyun would never say something he doesn’t 100% absolutely mean. His words have a severity that could change reality, and maybe, they do. Because after realizing his sincerity, he’s starting to see what Taehyun sees. Soobin can monitor their videos and see the good performer, can sense his potential as a leader, and even understand how he’s easy to approach and thanks to that be considered someone reliable for his members.

Being unable to see your own strengths is really demotivating, but above everything else, draining. He’s proud of the growth he’s made since their trainee days, and he’s admittedly proud and a little flustered of how Taehyun perceives him. It feels really fulfilling to be seen as someone good by someone as cool and talented as Taehyun (someone so good), who’s known for being accurate at reading characters and seeing strengths and weaknesses in others clearly. 

  
  


* * *

Taehyun has never doubted that things are always going to go the way they should and that he’s going to be ok no matter what outcome, and that’s not to say he’s overly confident or that he thinks the universe revolves around him. He knows that happy endings are more of an unlikely chance than a reality, and he’s made peace with that so he lives his days lightly. 

He just has certainty and a clear mind, which is something hard to come by when life is usually so chaotic and unreliable. It’s just a thing of your point of view, and that’s why he gets how other people might think he’s a little weird. Everyone is entitled to their own beliefs, after all. He has a lot of impressions and opinions that might be wrong, and he’s open to change them, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t believe every single thing he says when he says it. 

In truth, it was a little shocking to find out his hyung thought he was somehow disingenuous every time he complimented him during the first years of knowing each other. A low impression of yourself can definitely be so ingrained into your head that you might not be able to accept nice words from other people, but to think that he would lie to him? It hurts him, and not because of his own ego as he would have been when they first met, but because Soobin-hyung is very much a bright and comforting person. He exudes the kind of brightness that leaves him a little blindsided and starry-eyed and scared to mess up and scare him away. Taehyun would rather take his feelings to the grave than risk the friendship they have slowly but steadily build up. He really inspires him to be a better person, and only on strict confidence or under a death threat, he would also admit he makes his heart skip a beat sometimes.

He could tell you with intricate detail the moment he fell for his leader, honestly. But he won’t, because that’s just opening a wound and poking your finger on it, and despite what their dancing and vocal coaches might think, he’s not a masochist. 

Soobin and he only trained in the same unit to test their chemistry twice before making it to the debut team together, and he doubts the older particularly remembers those tests since they passed it without too many struggles and without too much praise from their instructors after the evaluation too. Nothing remarkable to make those tests stand out in their time as trainees, but for Taehyun it was quite memorable. Even then, both of them so young and inexperienced, he could clearly see just how much greatness Choi Soobin had going on for him. He made people feel at ease but keep them on their toes, an absolute contradiction of “he’s just a handsome but forgettable face” (as some shortsighted trainee had once mentioned) and the most enchanting person he had ever met. And that’s saying a lot, given the fact that his best friend is Huening Kai.

Partly because the competition was harsh and unforgiving, the boys coming and going were always rude and petty about Soobin’s growth and continuous stay among the selected trainees and even the top, but Taehyun also thinks they were just jealous and scared of what they couldn’t understand. He can’t really blame them for the latter, since he’s yet to find the words to explain or even describe the unique charm that he has but he’s going to make sure the older sees him just the way he does.


End file.
